My Not So Normal High School Girl Life
by FictionFantasy VI
Summary: What if the school that president Lory helped Kyoko get into was actually Ouran Academy? What if Haruhi wasn't the only 'commoner' to get in on a scholarship? NOTE: OFFICIALLY DROPPED. I should have done this a long time ago. Sorry for leading you guys on for so long. If anyone would like to adopt the story, feel free.
1. Results and a Uniform

**Summary: What if the school that president Lory helped Kyoko get into was actually Ouran Academy? What if Haruhi wasn't the only 'commoner' to get in on a scholarship? And my oh my! What _will _Ren say about six beautiful hosts and a cross dresser surrounding his Kyoko every day?**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything... but I sure wish I did! XD **

Kyoko stared at the rose colored envelope with fancy lettering on the cover that was sitting on her table. Actually it would be more appropriate to say that she was staring it down, as if she thought she could threaten it into containing a positive answer for her from the school she had applied to. An acceptance into Ouran Academy. Kyoko reached for the envelope hesitantly, picking it up like it was made of glass. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down telling herself "It's alright Kyoko. It's just an envelope... …..that is, an envelope containing a letter that decides whether or not you get a future in education... …... …...AHHHH! Who am I kidding! I'm just way to nervous to open such a fancy looking envelope that will make or break my future to have a normal high school girl life!" she yelled to no one in particular while shaking her head and putting the envelope back down.

She started pacing back and forth all the while continuing to eye the 'beautiful envelope of life and death'. "Lets see, what did president Lory say again? It's supposed to be a school for the elite. Does that mean it's a school only for geniuses? Or maybe, only for super rich people? Why didn't I ask more into this? Agh! Either way, I don't stand a chance!" she moaned into her hands before popping her head back up a few moments later. "Wait! It may be an elite school, but the president did say that all I had to do was pass the entrance exam, right? Let's see what exactly did he say back then...

_~~~~Flash Back~~~~_

"_Mogami-san. Your cellphone is ringing" Tsuruga Ren pointed out to Kyoko in the middle of her lecture on eating properly and taking care of one's body._

_Kyoko paused mid-yelling and took the phone out of her pocket. She still wasn't used to owning her own cellphone. She turned her back to Ren as she answered the call._

"_Hello?"_

'_Ah, Mogami-kun!' an overly hyper voice answered on the other end._

"_President? Wh-what are you calling me for? Did you need me for something? Wait...it can't be...I'm not doing such a horrible job as Tsuruga-san's manager that you've decided to take me off the job have you?" Kyoko asked, horrified._

'_Haha! No need to worry about that! You're doing an excellent job as far as I've heard. Anyway, what I called for concerns your life in school.'_

"_School? But, I don't go to school..." Kyoko said with a bit of regret in her voice. **If hadn't been for that stupid Shotarou, I might be enjoying a normal, healthy high school girl life right now... stupid Sho!** Kyoko thought bitterly._

'_Mogami-kun? Mogami-kun? Are you still there?'_

"_Huh? Sorry. I kinda spaced out there. What were you saying?"_

'_I was saying that I have a proposition for you.'_

"_A...proposition?"_

'_Yes. I have an old friend who is the chairman of a prestigious school in the area. It's close enough to your aprtement and LME that you could take your bike every day if you wanted, so I thought this would be a good choice for you. Plus, Maria-chan attends the school in the elementary section, and she's been wanting to spend more time with you. It's an elite school and extremely expensive, but I've talked to my friend and he's said he's willing to let you attend completely on scholarship for all three years. All you have to do is pass their next entrance exam for incoming high school freshmen and your in! So, what do you say?'_

_~~~~End Flash Back~~~~_

"In the end, I accepted without even considering what a high level school this is..." Kyoko thought with a sigh. She shook head a moment later trying to rid herself of depression and began to pick up the envelope again "But it's alright! I studied really hard and actually got a good night's rest before test day thanks to Tsuruga-san! Besides...It's not like I'm doing this for my mother anymore...I did this for myself. I don't have to get a perfect score. After all I've never gotten lower than an 80% in a test before." She told herself as she slowly started opening the envelope.

Rose colored envelope finally open, Kyoko closed her eyes and took out the contents. Opening her eyes a moment later, she couldn't help but let out a triumphant smile. Just as she had finished reading the opening letter, Kyoko heard her name being called by the wife of the Darumaya restaurant owner. "Kyoko-chan! There's a visitor here to see you!"

"Who could that be?" she thought as she set the letter down and descended the stairs that led from her room to the kitchen. Any remaining calmness that she had managed to hold onto disappeared when she saw that the person on the other side of the counter was her best friend (or so Kyoko proclaims it to the world), Kotonami Kanae a.k.a. Moko-san.

"Moko-saaaan!" Kyoko drawled as she leaped in to hug Kanae. "You'll never believe what happened!"

Of course, Kanae put a stop to Kyoko's attempted hug before she could get any closer.

"Don't try to jump up on me like that! How many times do I have to tell you if you're going to give me a greeting do it like a normal person!" Kanae yelled while putting her hand to Kyoko's forehead to stop her. "Besides, I already have an idea of what happened. You got into that school right?"

"How did you know? It must be because of our strong bond as best friends! We're so close, you can read my thoughts and know when I'm happy or sad! I'm so happy Moko-san!" Kyoko said with stars in her eyes.

"Who ever said anything about _best_ friends! We're rivals!" Kanae mumbled, embarrassed. "Anyway, the real reason I figured it out is because this was mistakenly delivered to my apartment." she said as she picked up a rose colored package and handed it to Kyoko. The box wasn't too big so Kyoko had no problem holding it. It had fancy lettering on the top that read 'Ouran Academy. Girl's Uniform' and was addressed to Kyoko with a letter on top of the box.

Kyoko eyed the letter curiously and, unlike the last one, tore open the envelope like there was no tomorrow. It read:

_Dearest Mogami-kun,_

_I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering your uniform early for you. Being the chairman of the school's close friend, I was able to find out the results of your exam earlier. I've paid for the expenses of the uniform, so don't worry. And don't feel obliged to pay me back for it either. Think of it as a congratulation gift for passing and just accept it. _

_Your's Truly,_

_Takarada Lory, President of LME_

_P.S. _

_It might be somewhat difficult to ride a bike in this particular uniform. Feel free to ride to the school with Maria-chan!_

"…...is what the president says."

"Hmph! That weirdo! I bet he just wants to see you in a school uniform!" Kanae huffed.

Kyoko just smiled and shook her head. "Never mind that! This is the uniform! I just _have_ to try it on now!" she yelled excitedly. "Come in and shut the door behind you! Hurry, Moko-san!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

The Darumaya couple simply chuckled as they watched the two girls disappear into Kyoko's room. _ "Must be nice to be so young..."_

The two set the box on the bed in Kyoko's bedroom and hurriedly tore open the box. What they saw horrified Kanae and delighted Kyoko at the same time. Kyoko 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as she held the long sleeved, ankle length, yellow dress, that was the Ouran girl's uniform in front of her body.

"What the hell! That's supposed to be a uniform! Why's it gotta be yellow of all colors? And what's with the shoulder puffs? It's almost as bad as that horrifyingly pink Love-Me uniform we're forced to wear!" Kanae screamed in horror as she pointed at the dress. "And you! Why are you so delighted to wear something that will make you look like a lemon drop?"

Kyoko just blinked at Kanae with an innocent looking face. "The yellow's not that bright. And besides... …..It looks just like something that the princesses always wear in fairy tales!" she squealed as she buried her face in the dress.

"_You're sense of fashion is like a little child's_..." Kanae thought with a chuckle.

"Anyway, it's not like you have to wear the uniform Moko-san, so why are you so concerned?" Kyoko asked.

At this, Kanae got extremely quiet and fidgety. "N-n-n-n-no reason! None at all! Anyway! I've got to go home now. I just remembered something that I _absolutely _have to do!" she yelled as she stalked out of the room and let herself out of Kyoko's apartment.

Kyoko just stood there for a moment confused by her friend's actions, but soon shrugged it off. "Oh well!" she said smiling. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Moko-san will tell me about it later! My long awaited normal high school girl life will finally begin next week!"

It wouldn't be until later that Kyoko would find out that 'normal' isn't really something common at Ouran Academy.

**Author note: I know I shouldn't be starting something new while I currently have two unfinished stories waiting to be updated, but I couldn't help it! It was driving me nuts and causing me to be distracted! I just had to get it out of my head so I could focus on the other ones! I like this idea and I think I'll continue it. After all, it was practically begging me to write it. It just would not leave me alone until I did! XD Well, we'll see how this goes. I might make it only a few chapters, I might make it more. **

**In terms of Skip Beat, I'll be following the anime mostly (I might switch to the manga later on), and as for Ouran...well, I think I'll go with following the manga, since I've actually read all of it. As for pairings, RenxKyoko will be the main, and there will be some TamakixHaruhi too. I was thinking of a third possible pairing also, but I'm still not sure about it, so it will remain secret for now ;)**

**Anyway, I hope people like this one! Kudos for you if you can figure out what I have in store for Moko-san (hehehehe). Rate and review! Please? It helps the author...**


	2. First Day

A castle. An enormous, pink, fairy tale castle is what Kyoko saw on her first day of school. How on earth could it be a school? "Amazing..."Kyoko thought with her jaw hanging open. "Not only is the uniform like a princess'dress, the school itself is something out of a fairy tale book! May as well take a look around. I'm early anyway!"

Kyoko became so lost in her daydreaming while she wandered around the many hallways, that she didn't notice another student right behind her until they collided, sending both of them falling to the ground in a flurry of books and bags.

The student who had run into Kyoko was already picking up books and apologizing at the same time. "Ah! Excuse me! I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry about that."

Not being a person easily put out of a good mood (except when Tsuruga-san and Shotarou are involved!) Kyoko merely smiled and started to help out. "Don't worry about it! It was partly my fault for not paying attention and getting lost in my day dreams." While they picked up their stuff, Kyoko took this opportunity to observe more closely the curious looking student. It looked like her new acquaintance was a boy, though for some reason, Kyoko wasn't entirely sure about that. He pretty short for a boy, with messy chocolate brown hair that looked like he had a really bad haircut recently. He wore a pair of large glasses so it was hard to tell what his face looked like, although it was easy to tell he had very smooth skin and a nice complexion (which is saying alot for a boy). And most curious of all, instead of the school uniform, he wore baggy pants and a sweatshirt that looked to be much to big for him. A very curious boy indeed. All this, Kyoko observed in the few minutes they spent cleaning their mess, and when she finally stood up, she felt it was time for introductions.

Dusting off her dress and putting on another bright smile, Kyoko offered her hand to the boy as she introduced herself. "I'm Kyoko Mogami, a freshmen. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Taking her hand and giving a small smile of his own, the boy introduced himself. "Haruhi Fujioka, I'm a freshmen as well. And I'm sorry again about running into you. It's my first day here and I was getting a bit lost in these freakishly enormous halls. You wouldn't happen to know where class 1-A is?"

"Actually I had just past it when I bumped into you. I came pretty early so I could look around, and I had somehow managed to find it. I can take you there if you'd like? Considering we're in the same class and all..."

"Oh, so we're in the same class? I think I'll take you up on that offer then. Thanks!"

The pair started off towards their class room with Kyoko still sighing in awe and occasionally commenting on the beautiful paintings, sculptures, draperies, and sometimes even the walls. Believing that she was one of the many rich, high classed students at the school, Haruhi became slightly confused at her behavior. Wasn't this sort of setting normal for her? As they approached the door to their homeroom Haruhi's curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Mogami-san, is the appearance of the school that interesting to you? I mean, you live in a manor don't you?

Her hand on the door handle, Kyoko stopped and turned around and just blinked at Haruhi for a few seconds before finally answering.

"Haha! Live in a manor? Me? Only in my dreams does that happen!" Kyoko said laughingly. "Although I guess my bedroom above the Daruyama restaurant isn't so bad since I'm not sharing with anyone else. It's actually quite spacious, now that I think about it..."

Before Haruhi could say or ask anything further, the door to class 1-A was opened, much to Kyoko's and Haruhi's surprise, by a pair of auburn haired, identical twin boys with extremely bored looks on their faces. Kyoko and Haruhi simply stared at the boys in surprise who did nothing but stare back, until the twins finally turned back to the class room and shouted in unison.

"**Sensei! There's a poor boy and a boring looking girl at the door!"**

Both Haruhi's and Kyoko's faces began to twitch with slight annoyance.

Kyoko: _"Boring? Sure, I may not have gotten the most stylish haircut ever...and I'm not always the most fashionable when it comes to clothes... …and I guess I don't wear that much make up... Agh! Why am I starting to agree with them?"_

Haruhi_: "Boy? Poor? I guess I do kinda look like a boy. I think even Mogami-san thinks I'm a boy. Oh well. But poor? These are the type of clothes that normal people wear on a daily basis, so... Ah! Then I guess these guys are the eccentric type of people! That must be it. Ah...how troublesome. Still..."_

Kyoko: _"Anyway..."_

_**Both:**__**"Who do these guys think they are?"**_

"Mogam-san! Fujioka-san!"

Snapping out of their thoughts, Kyoko and Haruhi found that the twins had already returned to their seats with large smirks on their faces, and the teacher, who had called them, looking at them expectantly. After introducing themselves, the teacher assigned them to their seats. Kyoko wasn't too delighted that she had to sit next to one of the twins (whose names she was told were Hikaru and Kaoru) , but she felt more pity for Haruhi, who was seated right in between the two, than for herself. Something about those twins'smirk gave her an uneasy feeling. Not necessarily a bad feeling, but still...

"_I suppose I shouldn't make unnecessary assumptions."_ Kyoko thought as she sat down. _"After all, I just met them...Well, we'll see how things turn out. _ _Alright! It's my first day of high school! I am not going to let anything get me down!"_

**Meanwhile...in class 2A...**

Two boys around the age of seventeen, sat discussing what next activities they should plan for their club. One was a very hyperactive blond with amethyst eyes, the other a calm and collected looking dark haired boy withglasses that hid his eyes. Although, if you looked just a bit closer it was obvious that only one person was doing the discussing, while the other... ….will be left up to your imagination (too scary to decribe in other words!).

The blond hung onto the other boy's shoulders shaking him with excitement. "Kyouya, Kyouya! I just thought of something brilliant we could do for the host club! You want to hear it right? Of course you want to hear! Who wouldn't want to hear an idea as brilliant as this?"

Kyouya simply crossed his arms with an annoyed growl. "Tamaki...how many times have I told you... …Do NOT hang onto me like that! Do you know how early you woke me up this morning? And all for this brilliant idea of yours that you haven't even mentioned yet!"

All other students continued to back away to the far corners of the classroom away from the aura of death emitting from the still half asleep form of Kyouya. Any further "discussion"between Tamaki and Kyouya was interrupted however, when the teacher finally walked in. Behind him, followed a young girl of about seventeen years. Turning to face the class after writing her name on the board, her long jet black hair flowed around her and her steel blue eyes surveyed the classroom.

With a short bow the girl introduced herself. "I'm Kanae Kotonami. Nice to meet you."

**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe I finished this! Although its a bit different than I originally planned I think I like going into the story slower than faster which is what I had in mind. So, here it is! Chapter two finished! Yay! There's always a chance that I will revise this chapter later as with any other chapter, but for now, I like it the way it is.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know! I'm interested! But if you tell me you hate it, than at least tell me the reason!**

**Also, the secret pairing I was thinking of was Kanae with one of the hosts. Still not sure whether or not I should go through with this, so I'll let you guys have your say! I'll put up apoll on my profile for it soon so be sure to vote!**


	3. Welcome, Scholarship Students!

**Here it is everyone. Chapter three at last! Sorry for the long wait, but you might want to get used to it since my imagination isn't always brimming with ideas. Sometimes ideas just come to me, but many times I actually have to think and think and think some more in order to get a chapter started and finished XD Anyway, enjoy!**

"_So far, so good,"_ Kyoko couldn't help thinking as the bell for the end of the day rang. For some reason she couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. Whether it was going to be bad or good, she couldn't say, but the feeling kept her on her guard all afternoon. Maybe they thought that she didn't notice, but throughout the entire day, those Hitachiin twins had been giving her sideways glances and following her around. Were they so bored that they had to terrorize the new student until they were satisfied? She strongly suspected the answer was yes

As she stood to leave, she thought, _"Maybe I'm reading too deep into this. The day's almost over and nothing has happened. Yeah... I've had a pretty normal day..." Shaking_ her head and smiling, Kyoko hurried to catch up with Haruhi who was already heading out the door.

"Fujioka-san!" Kyoko called out to her new and only friend here at Ouran.

The head of chocolate brown hair turned to face the smiling red head. "Ah... Mogami-san. What is it?"

"Well, since you're home is on the way to mine, I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together." They had gotten to talking before and bonded over neither being able to afford the cafeteria food.

"Ah, actually I was going to study in one of the school's libraries today, so..."

At this, Kyoko's face went into sad puppy mode, and Haruhi had to try not to groan. She hated when people did that. It made it so much harder to turn them down.

"How about I walk home with you tomorrow?"

Kyoko's face suddenly brightened up at this suggestion. "Really?"

"Yeah. So go ahead and go home before me today."

"Alright! See you tomorrow then!" yelled Kyoko as she skipped out of the classroom.

Two pairs of topaz eyes stared after the parting classmates as they smiled sly grins that spelled trouble for whomever they were directed at.

"What do you think Hikaru?" said the boy with his auburn hair parted to the left.

The other, who had his hair parted in the opposite direction, answered with a chuckle. "Isn't it obvious Kaoru? I think we've found ourselves a couple of new toys to play with. We should capture them now before they get away. Tamaki wanted to recruit the scholarship students anyway."

The one named Kaoru rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Ah...but if we go for both of them right now, we'll be late for club hours. So, the question is... do we recruit a potential customer or a potential worker?"

The twins looked in one direction at the unsuspecting Haruhi Fujioka, and then the other way at the _extremely_ unsuspecting Kyoko Mogami.

"**Hmm..."**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
**

_Meanwhile, in class 2A..._

Kanae Kotonami hurried to leave the class before the blond haired idiot could catch her. He had introduced himself at the beginning of class as Tamaki Suoh and it was obvious he would try, yet again, to invite her to the club that he ran.

"_There is no way I'm going to check out that stupid host club. Any club run by a drama king like Suoh can't be good for you. What kind of high school allows a host club anyway?"_ thought Kanae as she swiftly made her way to the door. She allowed herself to take a quick glance back to make sure that the blond wasn't following her. What she saw made her want to get away as fast as she could, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile.

"Kyouya, Kyouya! You'll listen to my brilliant idea now that school's over right?" yelled Tamaki as he jumped around Kyouya like a little child. Kyouya just stood there fixing his glasses and sighing, slightly recovered now, since he had managed to keep Tamaki at a distance for a while.

Kanae smirked at the scene before turning to leave. Suoh reminded her a bit of Kyoko and all the times the red head actress had jumped up and down in excitement at seeing her. . As she made her way through the hallways, Kanae found herself wondering about the other boy who was with Suoh. _"Ootori... wasn't it? The name sounds familiar, but it's his face that's really driving me crazy. I know I've seen him before, but where? And when?"_

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_  
_

"Ah! Kyouya, the new girl is already gone!" cried Tamaki when he suddenly realized that Kanae was no longer in the room.

Kyouya gathered his books as he answered. "That's fine isn't it? It's not like you'll never see her again. You're in the same class after all."

"But... I wanted her to experience the host club while she's still new... Huh? Kyouya? You listening? Kyouya?"

Kyouya continued to ignore his blond friend as he began to make his way to the third music room, his mind on the new student with steel blue eyes. _"Kanae Kotonami, age 17, born September 21, blood type: A. Fifth child of a family of ten children. Amateur actress who made her professional debut in the recent popular Kurara commercial. Current agency, LME. Hmm... I have a feeling it's not just the commercial. Why does the name Kotonami seem to ring a bell... I'll have to investigate this further."_

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_  
_

_Outside, on the front grounds of Ouran..._

"Ahhh... the weather is sooo nice today! Today is definitely my day!" Kyoko said while humming a happy tune to herself. "I'll have to tell Moko-san all about it!"

She became so immersed in her own little world once again that she didn't even have time to react when to pairs of hands grabbed her from behind. All she saw before she was blindfolded was a flash of auburn hair.

"Hey, Hikaru! Slow down or we'll be tearing our new customer in two. You know I can't run that fast!" yelled Kaoru as he struggled to keep up with his twin.

"She'll be fine; she's sturdier than she looks. Right, scholarship student?"

Despite the shock at being blindfolded and kidnapped, Kyoko managed to keep herself calm... At least on the outside. Inside she was screaming like crazy. _"Eh? Eh! EEHHH! What the heck is going on? I've been kidnapped by demons! I thought this was supposed to be a nice, normal day! Why?_

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_  
_

_On the second floor of the high school division of Ouran Academy, at a window overlooking the front yard..._

Kanae jumped when she saw Kyoko outside the window she was passing. _"Oh no! It's Kyoko! If she sees me in this uniform I'll never hear the end of it from her!"_ she thought as she imagined Kyoko's reaction. However, before she could make a mad dash to one of the other exits, something caught her eye.

"Huh? What the hell are those guys doing!" she yelled as she witnessed Kyoko being quickly blindfolded and carried away by two male high school students to the section of the school where the libraries and music rooms are located.

Kanae immediately went after them. _"Damn it... this means I'll have to reveal myself. I'm really hating these turn of events, but there's no way I can just stand by and watch her get carried away like that! Argh! Why doesn't she ever think and pay attention! Thoughtlessly causing trouble for me like this!_

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_  
_

_Meanwhile..._

Haruhi sighed as she exited library number one. "Hah... there's just too much noise in there. I can't concentrate at all. Isn't it supposed to be a library? Ah well, they do have two more, so I might as well check them out." Haruhi sighed one more time before making her way to library number two.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_And now... behind the doors of the third music room a.k.a. the Host Club's club room..._

"Ah! I see! So, you're a host club but all you do is talk to the girls and drink tea with them and stuff... right?"

"Eh... that's basically it. Right Kaoru?"

"That's right Hikaru. Sometimes we hold special events but other than that, this is a pretty normal club. Although, Tono will try to tell you differently."

"I see..."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop making it seem like we don't do anything useful to our newest customer! I, the president of the Host Club will not allow such bad talk by the clubs own members!"

"**But we **_**don't**_** do anything but flirt... especially you..."**

As Tamaki started chasing the Hitachiin twins around, Kyoko continued to sip the tea she was given quietly until a honey blond haired child with the high school uniform and a tall, dark haired student with a stoic look approached her.

"Hi Kyoko-chan!" greeted the child as he bounded up to Kyoko. "My name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey! And this is Takashi Morinozuka!" he said pointing to the tall boy beside him. "But everyone just calls him Mori! How do you like our club room? It's nice right?"

Still in the process of accepting all the things that had been happening, the only thing Kyoko could think at the moment was, _"Is this cute kid really in high school? He looks like he should be in elementary school!"_ Luckily, she was able to get out more than that out of her mouth. Kyoko smiled as she answered, "Um...it _is_ very nice. Ah! The cake is very good!"

Honey laughed happily and began to shake her hand wildly. "I think we're going to be very good friends Kyoko-chan! Don't you think so too Takashi?" The silent young man answered with only one word. "Yeah..."

Kyoko just chuckled at this. Things were really starting to get weird. First at LME, and now even at school? Most of the members seemed like nice people but she really didn't need any more than she had to stress her.

"Are you finding everything to your liking Mogami-san?" asked Kyouya as he approached Kyoko, notebook, and laptop in hand.

Kyoko returned his smile with her own nervous grin. "Ah yes! Thank you very much for accommodating me Ootori-san," she said as she bowed. _"This guy kinda gives me the creeps. Could it be possible that, that fake smile is on the same level as Tsuruga-san?"_

The vice-president of the Host Club continued to smile his evil smile as he began writing in his notebook. "I realize that it was the twins who brought you here as a recruited new customer, but you are still here before club activities have even started. A rare sight for any of our customers. Would a price of 5000 yen be unreasonable for you?"

Kyoko's jaw dropped at this. _"5000 yen! Just for letting me sit down and drink tea? He mentions the price so casually like it's nothing! It was his own fellow club members who dragged me here in the first place! What kind of people are these guys?" _

"Um... Well..."

Before anything else could be said, the door of the music room began to open. All the members of the Host Club immediately stopped what they were doing and positioned themselves to welcome their very first customer of the new semester.

Kyoko, not quite sure what to do, decided to back away quietly and watch from behind a wall that separated the changing rooms from the rest of the music room. As the doors opened, rose petals seemed to fly out of nowhere while the voices of the Host Club could be heard speaking in unison.

"Welcome."

The person who Kyoko saw walk through the doors of the Host Club was the last person she would have ever thought she would see at such a place.

"Huh? What's with the rose petals? I thought this place was a music room?"

"_Fujioka-san?" _Kyoko thought with a shriek.

The Host Club just stared at the messily dressed scholarship student for a moment before the twins finally blurted out, **"Oh. It's just a guy."**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
**

Kanae continued to search for Kyoko, asking passing students if they had seen her and getting lost quite a few times before she finally made it to the doors of the third music room.

"This is the only room left in this wing that I haven't checked. If she isn't in here, I'm going to really give it to her the next time I see her. Really, making me run around like this," she mumbled to herself as she pushed open the slightly ajar doors.

She was just in time to see Haruhi hit the floor like a dead person and Kyoko rush over in panic. The shattered remains of what looked to be a vase before it was broken lay on the floor next to them.

"Maybe we over did it?" said the twins as they shrugged at each other.

Suddenly noticing that Kanae was standing at the door, Tamaki yelled in delight. "Ah! What luck! All three scholarship students have found their way to our club!" the Host Club President then approached Kanae and took her hand as he knelt on one knee.

"How may we serve you Kotonami-hime?"

Kanae quickly withdrew her hand only to be clobbered in a crushing hug from Kyoko.

"Wahh! Moko-san! Why didn't you tell me you were going to attend Ouran too! Meanie! Everything is getting out of control and now Fujioka-san has fainted! What do we do?"

"First of all, stop crushing me!" yelled Kanae with annoyance. When she finally got Kyoko off her, she pointed a finger at the Host Club. "Now, one of you tell me... What in the world is going on!"

Kyoko cried as she sank to the floor. "What happened to my normal high school girl life?"

To be continued...

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**The people have spoken! If you haven't already guessed who Kanae is going to be paired with in this fic then I'll just go ahead and announce it. Ahem...Congratulations Kyouya! You have the honor of our lovely Moko-san's hand in marriage! Just kidding! :D No marriage here, at least not as far as I've planned. Personally I had always thought that Kanae and Kyouya would be a good pair but I wanted to see what others thought first. There weren't that many voters, but Kyouya won by a mile :)**

**This has to be the longest thing I've written so far. Over 2,000 words! Maybe that's not much for some people but that's plenty long for me! From now on, I might start leaving out some scenes from both Ouran and Skip Beat that I think most people if not all already know by heart. Like with the scene where Haruhi breaks the vase. **

**I think that in the next chapter, I'll start putting Ren into the picture and then in the chapter after that, he'll get a bigger role. So, those of you waiting to see Ren interacting with the hosts, hold on just a bit longer!**

** I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Whether it's advice or just telling me that you like it, I feel very motivated just knowing that my story's being read. Thanks so much! I hope this chapter meets your expectations!  
**

**Last but not least, a big thank you hug for my beta reader! Thanks for taking the time to help me make this chapter better!  
**


	4. Show Us Your Skills!

The Host Club, an elegant game between six beautiful young men with too much time on their hands, and the young ladies of the school who also have too much time on their hands.

It was the first day of a new school year, and thirty minutes before the club officially opened its doors for club hours, the elegant Host Club was... well, a mess.

However, perhaps that term isn't quite enough to describe the current state of the group. One scholarship student was passed out on the floor. Another bawled her eyes out crying, "why me?", as a third looked around as though she were going to explode on the club members. Said club members were either running around, not paying attention or in a state of woe from Moko-san's obvious revilement of them. Yes, the term that could best describe the state of the Host Club would be chaos.

And unfortunately for everyone present, particularly two scholarship students and amateur actresses, it was giving the Shadow King a.k.a. Kyouya Ootori, a huge headache.

Not really noticing the faintly evil aura that was growing around the Vice-President of the club, Kanae approached the raven-haired boy with Kyoko following behind her back.

"You're the one in charge here?" demanded the fuming young actress.

Kyouya fixed his glasses as he attempted to hide his annoyance at the whole situation and professionally answered, "Actually, I am the Vice-President of the club, but as the President is currently in his corner of woe, what can I help you with Kotonami-san?"

"How much does she owe you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Rich people like you never pass up on the chance to profit off of unsuspecting idiots like her," said Kanae, pointing to Kyoko.

Kyouya smirked at her obvious distaste for the wealthy. This girl had some spunk. He was going to let them off, seeing as they didn't really do anything, but he was feeling pretty evil right now. That and he was a bit annoyed by the blue-eyed scholarship student's tone of voice. She's an actress right? As is the other one, granted they're amateurs, but maybe...

"To be exact, Mogami-san's dept to us is five thousand yen, for the service before club hours..."

"Well, she'll pay it when she's ready to," interrupted Kanae, who grabbed a still in shock Kyoko by the wrist.

"Come on, we're leaving!"

Before they could reach the exit though the Hitachiin twins, who were smiling a mischievous grin, once again shut the doors. Kyouya came up from behind them, notebook in hand.

"Wait just a moment, Kotonami-san, Mogami-san. It's five thousand yen for the before hours service, however there is the additional four million yen that needs to be taken care of." The shadow king smiled darkly as the jaws dropped on both girls. He could just be _so _evil sometimes.

Kanae couldn't believe what she just heard, damn rich bastards. "And just what would she owe four million yen for!"

"Well, it was partly her fault that Fujioka knocked over the vase in the first place," piped up the twins with a shrug.

At this Kanae snapped toward Kyoko with a look that said explain or else."

"Um... well," mumbled a nervous Kyoko, "I _might_ have accidentally knocked him backwards into the vase when I tried to um... help him get away from Suoh-san..."

"Of course," Kyouya started, intervening in the inevitable outburst from Kanae, "since she was not directly responsible, I suppose you can just give the entire responsibility of the eight million yen to Fujioka-san. And of course it won't be your fault at all if he goes homeless because of his debt to us even though it could have been halved with your help." Yep. His headache was definitely getting to him.

Kyoko was really starting to think that this guy was even worse than Tsuruga-san. He was obviously saying that she would be to blame if Fujioka-san went homeless! Great, there was no way that she could just leave the shaggy looking scholarship student with that huge debt now, not without her conscience tearing at her.

"However," continued the Shadow-King-with-a bad-headache, "if you decide to stay and share half the debt with Fujioka, I have a proposition for you that you might want to take."

Kanae eyed him suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

Kyouya smirked knowing that he had practically won already.

"Simple, you are both actresses. You both work for LME productions and have recently made your debut in the popular Kurara commercial, so you already have some experience. The proposition is this: you work at this club, acting as boys. If you can convince all our customers that you are boys, and manage to get fifty customers to designate each of you within a week, all debt on your side will be forgiven."

For Kyoko, this didn't seem like such a bad idea. Sure, she didn't really want to be tangled up in all of this but she felt really bad for Fujioka-san, and if she helped out this way, she could also practice her acting skills at the same time. However, just when she was about to agree, Kanae spoke up again, her face deadpanned.

"I refuse," was the plain and simple answer, there is no way I'm getting involved with this crazy club! You," she yelled, pointing at Kyoko, "if you want to stay and help then fine, but I'm outta here!"

"Ah wait!" cried Kyoko. If she was going to do this, she might as well have someone she knows doing it with her. "Moko-san wait! We can't just leave Fujioka-san on his own like this!"

"Not to worry Mogami-san." said Kyouya, seemingly unphased by Kanae's response. "If Kotonami-san does not wish to take part it is completely understandable. It is difficult after all to act out the part of the opposite gender. It's quite understandable that as someone new to acting she would feel overwhelmed with the part."

At this, Kanae stopped dead in her tracks. Oh no he didn't. Did this guy seriously just assume that she could be overwhelmed with a role? And such a ridiculous role too?

That was the last straw for her as she turned around and once again faced the young Ootori with a look in her eye that dared him to say that to her face.

"Want me to prove you wrong, four eyes?" she spat.

The shadow king smiled inwardly. "So I take it that the both of you will be taking my proposition then?"

Kanae was on fire now, that comment really stung. "Of course we're taking it! I'll show you that underestimating me was the biggest mistake of your life!"

Hook, line, and sinker, this was just too easy for him sometimes. "Very well then," said Kyouya closing his notebook, "You'll be starting tomorrow."

Poor Kyoko was still wondering what the heck just happened while Haruhi was even more confused, having just woken up.

Tamaki, by now recovered from the trauma that Kanae gave him, bounded up to Kyouya.

"How wonderful! All three scholarship students working together in our club! Ah, and it looks like our little piglet is finally awake again!"

Realizing that he was referring to her, the remembrance of all that just happened to her hit Haruhi like a ton of bricks. _"Oh right...I'm in debt to this weird club. Mother in heaven what did I do to deserve this? Is it because I spent too much on the tuna for dinner last week? And now it looks like Mogami-san got caught up in this too..."_

The host club king took a seat in his "throne" and took up his regal stance again as he spoke to all three honor students.

"It's decided then! Haruhi will work as the errand boy for the club while Kanae-san and Kyoko-san will become temporary hosts! Everyone! Let's work hard together to make the Host Club's new school year a great success!"

"Yes sir!" replied Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny with a salute, while Mori simply nodded his response.

Kyouya then turned to Kanae and Kyoko feeling much better now that his headache was starting to fade. "Well ladies, I look forward to seeing this performance," he said with a smile. "By all means, show us your skills."

Kanae stared at him challengingly. "I intend to."

Kyoko sighed. It was really starting to grate at her. Absolutely nothing about this school was normal!

Meanwhile, at LME Headquarters...

Walking through the halls of LME was its top star, Ren Tsuruga, and his manager Yukihito Yashiro. Although the widely famed actor wouldn't admit it, he was actually quite worried about a certain red headed actress, even though he knew she was just at school. It was just school, but there was one fact that irked him.

"You know, I haven't seen Kyoko-chan at all today," said Yashiro all of a sudden, as if reading Ren's mind. "It's kinda odd. Usually, she's here every day."

Ren responded, trying not to sound too concerned, "Mogami-san is starting school today. You remember, she never went to high school, so the President recommended her to one in the area."

"Ah, is that so! She never said a thing! What school?"

"Ouran Academy."

"Eh? Ouran! That prestigious school for the rich? How on earth did she manage to get into that one?"

"The President pulled some strings, so that all she had to do was pass the entrance exam and she would get in on full scholarship, or so I've heard."

Yahiro chuckled at this a bit. "So, she told you but not anyone else huh? Well, good for her. It's great that she'll get to experience high school life."

Yeah, it was great. However, what was bugging him about the whole thing was the fact that the _President_ referred her to this school. Ren didn't know much about Ouran Academy, but the fact that the ever-eccentric President Lory was connected to it enough to get her in just like that, had to mean that the school wasn't very normal.

_Maybe I'm just thinking too much, but just to make sure... I think I'll go pick her up from school tomorrow. If I'm right about the school, knowing her, that girl has probably gotten herself into some trouble already._

Back in the halls of Ouran Academy...

"Aaahhh-chooo!"

"Are you getting a cold or something?" asked Kanae. "If so, stay away from me, I don't want to catch whatever you've got."

Kyoko rubbed her nose and sniffled a little as she answered. "No, someone's probably just talking about me behind my back..." _And I'll bet everything its Tsuruga-san complaining about me again!_

"Well, whatever it is, don't you dare get sick this week, or that Kyouya guy is going to horde it over me if you don't show up!"

Kyoko sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. _I really just want to get in bed. Maybe I'll wake up and find out it was all just a dream... as if._

_I guess "normal" just isn't in my dictionary of life..._

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Author Notes: Somehow this turned out to be more of a Kanae/Kyouya chapter. Poor Kyoko hardly got any lines in this! Definitely wasn't planning for that to happen, it just kind of happened! Next chapter I'll give Kyoko a bigger part since Ren will be entering in that chapter. **

**I know some of you asked that Kyoko not owe any money to the Host Club, and I didn't really want to do it that way myself, but I really wanted to give her and Kanae the chance to show off their acting skills, so it ended up like you read it. Kyoko owes half the original debt of Haruhi, but even if she didn't have a conscience and wanted to leave poor Haruhi with that huge debt, their is no way she's getting out of it now that Moko-san has been enraged! **

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but hey, I'm as amateur as you can get, so please don't strangle me for it XD**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
